El gran torneo de la aldea de Konoha
by Hao-Asakura-AyE
Summary: Esta historia trata de un torneo q ahi en konoha donde asisten todas las aldeas, todos son ya de 18 años o alrededor de esa edad y algunos tienen cambios de actitud habra un poco de NaruXHina y SasuXsaku
1. La llegada de un antiguo camarada

El gran torneo de la aldea de konoha

Introduccion: Bueno pues veran este es mi primer fanfic q publicare he hecho muchos pero la verdad jamas me he animado a pasarlos para q todos los vean pero bueno espero q sea de su agrado y q me dejen buenos comentarios bueno el fic trata sobre un torneo q habra en konoha donde vienen ninjas de todas las aldeas se supone ( para los q vieron el anime ) q jiraiya se lleva a entrenar a Naruto mientras q no sabe nada de Sasuke de como le fue con Orochimaru y demas pero en el tiempo q Naruto estuvo con jiraiya su personalidad cambio mucho algo q desconcerta a sus amigos la verdad no soy muy adorador de sasuke o sakura y bueno mejor no les cuento mas mejor vean y me dejan sus comentarios.

Capitulo 1

La llegada de un antiguo camarada.

Era una mañana normal en konoha las personas caminaban por las calles y algunos ninjas saltaban por los arboles como si estuvieran preparandose para algo.. pues no era para menos un torneo estaba por iniciarse en la aldea un torneo como ninguno.. por la calle iba caminando un chico rubio de ojos azules con una apariencia muy buena se notaba q este entrenaba todos los dias su atuendo era naranja aunque con algunas partes oscuras de pronto una chica se paro frente a el..

Naruto eres tu? – Pregunto una chica de cabello rosado q llevaba puesta ropa de entrenamiento algo rasgada se notaba q apenas llegaba de entrenar ya q se le notaba algo cansada

El chico asintio ligeramente mientras q dejaba notar una pequeña sonrisa no tipica de el ya q el por lo regular se ubiera alegrado locamente al estar frente a esa persona tan especial para el – Como has estado sakura? – pregunto con total calma a lo q la chica se sorprendio

Estoy bien todos los dias he estado entrenando con Tsunade-sama sin parar y hoy el entrenamiento fue mas duro q de costumbre mas por q dentro de dos semanas empieza el torneo de todas las aldeas.- la chica comenzo a examinar al chico como si buscara algo en el- estas muy cambiado.. se te nota una actitud mas seria y ademas se nota q eres mas fuerte

Si he estado entrenando un poco – dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras q miraba hacia el frente- y es verdad lo q oi.. sasuke volvio? –dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelirosada de nuevo-

Si el esta aquí volvio hace un año y ha estado entrenando con kakashi-sensei desde ese entonces y tu aun has entrenado con el pervertido de jiraiya? De seguro y solo has perdido tu tiempo con ese sujeto se nota q aunque es fuerte no es muy bueno como maestro –dijo la chica riendo un poco pero naruto aun se notaba serio pero sonrio ligeramente-

Pues si algo asi.. bueno tengo q irme tengo q inscribirme para el torneo – la chica se sobresalto al comentario del chico y contesto rapidamente-

Pero naruto! Debes bromear aunque tengas la edad suficiente q son 18 años para poder entrar al torneo pero necesitas tener el nivel de un jounin y ese nivel sasuke si apenas lo consiguió hace un par de meses no creo q alguien como tu lo haya.. –la chica fruncio en seño al darse cuenta lo q estaba diciendo prácticamente tomaba a menos a naruto a comparación de sasuke- ademas el ganador del torneo se llevara el titulo de sanin..

El oji-azul sonrio ligeramente ante los comentarios de la chica mientras q caminaba a un lado de ella después de unos pasos dijo apenas – por eso participare en el torneo para llevarme el lugar de sanin y tener mas cercano mi sueño de ser hokage y ademas.. hace 1 año y medio q mi nivel es de jounin –el chico sonrio de nuevo y se fue caminando hacia las oficinas de la hokage

Sakura se quedo quieta y sorprendida por el completo cambio de actitud de naruto era mas maduro y mucho mejor q antes ella se retiro a su casa pero en el camino se encontro con un grupo de tres chicos al parecer eran los del equipo 8 de konoha q hablaban llego junto con ellos y les miro al parecer los dos chicos del equipo molestaban a la chica la cual se encontraba entre ellos los 3 se veian de la misma edad alrededor de 18 años era un chico con un par de manchas rojas en la cara y un gran abrigo q era totalmente de color negro al igual q sus pantalones, un chico con una gabardina de color gris oscuro con algunas manchas negras alrededor de esta con unas grandes gafas negras en sus ojos y una chica de ojos blancos con casi su mismo atuendo de cuando era mas pequeña solo q esta vez llevaba su chamarra desabrochada todo el tiempo para poder moverse con mejor facilidad en sus movimientos de combate.

La chica de ojos blancos noto q sakura les miraba y le saludo con una mano indicandole q se le acercara a lo q ella hizo caso –hola hinata , shino y kiba como les va? – pregunto la pelirosada al grupo mientras q se hacerca mas a ellos.

El de las manchas rojas en la cara sonrio mientras q la chica de ojos blancos se sonrojaba ligeramente – pues estamos aquí molestando a nuestra compañera q no sabiamos q se habia emparejado con un chico – la de los ojos blancos se sonrojo aun mas quedando casi como un tomate mientras q el chico de los insectos estaba completamente callado solo escuchando lo q ellos decian.

Sakura sonrio y miro a hinata fijamente – y quien es el afortunado eh hinata ? – la chica le miro por un momento y después bajo la mirada demaciado sonrojada y sin poder contestar la pregunta el de las gafas negras volteo hacia la de ojos color esmeralda y dijo trankilamente – hinata es pareja de naruto – sakura se kedo fria después de lo q escucho y sin palabra alguna de pronto sintio algo extraño en el corazon ella sabia q naruto habia estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo y de pronto dejar de sentir eso y emparejarse con hinata era algo q ella no se esperaba.

Pasa algo sakura? – pregunto el chico de cabello alborotado mientras se rascaba la cabeza a lo q la chica nego con la cabeza y luego les sonrio sobre todo a hinata q aun se encontraba tan sonrojada q nisikiera podia emanar palabra alguna.

Me alegro por ti hinata se nota q naruto y tu haran una bonita pareja – mientras en su mente solo pensaba.. ( pero es extraño.. naruto.. e hinata..? osea.. yo sabia q a hinata le gustaba naruto pero no q era tambien lo contrario eso tendra q ver con el repentino cambio de actitud de naruto.. y por q senti esto.. es como si me sintiera triste por alguna razon.. no.. debo de pensar mejor en q el es feliz y aceptar eso.. ) – bueno debo irme a mi casa me esperan –dijo la chica mientras q se retiro corriendo del lugar hacia su casa

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Tsunade se encontraba Naruto quien terminaba de responder algunas preguntas de sus ultimas misiones y este le miro fijamente a los ojos – y digame donde se encuentra sasuke en este momento ? – dijo el chico mirando a Tsunade con total calma a lo q ella le respondio - pues el se encuentra en el parque entrenando un poco con kakashi creo q estan perfeccionando una nueva tecnica q tiene q ver con el chidori.. – el chico sonrio mientras salia del lugar lentamente pero antes de pasar la puerta se detuvo – bueno le pido q me inscriba al torneo por favor y me avise si aquel ninja de mi ultima mision entrara..

Tsunade solo nego con la cabeza mientras q sonreia un poco – no cabe duda q te has hecho todo un ninja ahora solo buscas el pelear con los mas fuertes , le mandare una invitacion si eso te hace sentir mejor asi aseguraremos q vendra y podras pelear contra el de nuevo – en ese momento el chico sonrio y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo encontrandose en el camino con un chico de cabello largo y con la mirada medio perdida – Hola Shikamaru – dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras q se recargaba en la pared mirando a Shikamaru de reojo – Hola Naruto como te fue en estos años? – dijo Shikamaru con calma mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a naruto

Pues me fue algo bien nada especial solo he estado entrenando y preparandome para cumplir mi meta de ser hokage pero por ahora tengo algo q cumplir antes q eso..-dijo el chico mientras miraba el techo del lugar suspirando ligeramente- y q es lo q quieres cumplir? – interrumpio el Nara antes de q naruto terminara de hablar

Veras.. en mis misiones conoci a alguien con quien tuve q pelear varias veces al parecer es un tipo muy similar a mi posee un espiritu dentro de el pero hace un año q no le veo y decidi convertirlo en mi rival.. – dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras llevaba sus manos asia su nuca como lo hacia siempre antes – valla se nota q dejaste de lado tu meta de ganarle a sasuke y ahora tienes nuevas visiones..

Si es q estaba empeñado en ganarle a sasuke y no conocia otros ninjas otros lugares jiraiya me a entrenado demaciado tanto q ya nisiquiera se si soy yo mismo el caso es q e decidido hacer mas fuerte y por ahora quiero vencer a ese tipo cuando lo logre estoy seguro q tendre el nivel suficiente para ganarle a cualquiera y alcanzar mis metas –dijo sonriendo al final mientras q se separaba de la pared y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo- bueno te mirare mas tarde shikamaru saludame a tus amigos.. –decia mientras avanzaba despidiendose y sonriendo un poco mirando por la ventana su hogar q hacia tiempo q no miraba dirigiendose esta vez a donde se encontraba sasuke..

Continuara..


	2. El encuentro de dos viejos amigos

El gran torneo de la aldea de konoha

Capitulo 2

El encuentro de dos viejos amigos

Continuaba caminando por las calles lentamente como si no llevara prisa alguna mirando tranquilamente hacia el frente mientras q una voz lejana le llamo la atención se le hacia una voz muy conocida y peculiar el solo giro para encontrarse con su vieja amiga y compañera de equipo nuevamente en el mismo dia.

Naruto! –grito ella con fuerza corriendo hasta donde el se encontraba al llegar se paro frente a el y le miro fijamente a los ojos- Naruto por q no me lo habias dicho acaso ya no hay confianza entre nosotros? –dijo ella mientras q bajaba la mirada con tristeza sintiendo como si le ubieran kitado lo mas valioso en su vida

El sonrio y dirigio su mirada hacia la de ella mirandola con mucha tranquilidad como si poco le importaran sus palabras solo dijo muy lentamente – no pense q te importaria – después de eso el se giro y dio unos pasos para después detenerse a una corta distancia – pensaste q esperaria toda mi vida? – después de eso el solo comenzo a caminar dirigiendose al parque de la ciudad dejando a una muy triste sakura la cual no pudo evitar el dejar salir dos lagrimas de sus ojos prueba de su gran dolor después solo se dirigio al parque tomando un camino mas largo ya q tenia mucho q pensar.

En el parque

Varios kunais clavados por todo el suelo y en el centro de estos se encontraba el un chico ya mayor con el cabello de color oscuro algo largo le llegaba como 10 dedos debajo de la nuca y con un atuendo parecido al q uso en su combate contra gaara solo q era un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de color negro pero ligeramente menos oscuros en cada mano llevaba un par de guantes algo grandes la lluvia de kunais se detuvo por un momento al notar la llegada de un ninja al lugar a lo q kakashi bajo del arbol de donde lanzaba los kunais poniendose a un lado de sasuke el no habia cambiado en nada era el tipico kakashi de siempre trankilo con una mirada seria y con su atuendo de siempre.

Hola chicos – dijo Naruto acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban ellos caminando entre los kunais clavados en el suelo como si nisikiera le importaran hasta quedar parado frente a sasuke y kakashi a los cuales les sonrio un poco – kakashi no has cambiado en nada en estos tres años sigues teniendo esa actitud seria y perezosa de siempre

Hey Naruto no esperaba q te presentaras por aca en esta epoca del año no me digas q vienes al torneo de konoha por el titulo de sanin? – justo en ese momento naruto sonrio levemente como si simplemente con la expresión de su rostro diera a indicar q su respuesta era si después de eso sasuke no pudo evitar el reir ligeramente por lo bajo.

Vamos kakashi tu sabes como yo q para poder entrar a ese torneo necesitas tener el nivel de jounin y aun asi el entrar es de lo mas difícil ya q tienes q pasar por muchas pruebas –Naruto solo volteo para mirar a sasuke fijamente y sonreirle como lo asia antes muy ampliamente y con su sonrisa tipica e inocente.

Valla hasta q te dio por aparecer sasuke me alegro q ya hayas dejado a orichimaru y q estes sano y salvo solo q me quedaste debiendo algo y como recuerdo q eres mi mejor amigo es mejor q no deje las cuentas pendientes.. – justo en ese momento Naruto impacto un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de sasuke golpe q el no detuvo o quizas no pudo detener sasuke se retorsio en el suelo por un momento y después se levanto decidido a golpear a naruto con un puñetazo en la cara golpe q kakashi detuvo con su mano sujetando el brazo de sasuke.

Sasuke tu sabes bien q el tiene la razon tenian cuentas pendientes- justo en ese momento naruto puso la mano sobre el brazo de kakashi apartando su brazo y mirandolo fijamente a su unico ojo visible con mucha seriedad y sonrio levemente

Es por eso q te pido q nos dejes ajustar esas cuentas pendientes – en ese momento kakashi solo retrocedio unos pasos hasta la mirada de naruto le asustaba un poco el cual miraba fijamente a sasuke después se alejo completamente del lugar kedando a una distancia donde pudiera ver a los combatientes justo en ese momento sasuke y naruto se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos sasuke ya se abia repuesto de el golpe q abia recibido y naruto solo le sonrio.

Por q sonries Naruto.. –dijo sasuke en forma de reclamo mientras q se acomodaba su protector de la frente y se ajustaba un poco los guantes activando su sharingan el cual estaba en etapa avanzada ( Nota de autor : cuando tiene los 3 filitos en lugar de 2 ) naruto solo le miraba fijamente era lo q el queria tenia muchas ganas de pelear con sasuke y demostrarle q el ya nisiquiera le valia como rival

Sonrio por q este dia voy a hacer lo q siempre e querido.. –justo en ese momento los ojos de naruto se tornaron de color naranja fuerte y una gran cantidad de chakra de color naranja se expandia por alrededor de su cuerpo a lo q kakashi kedo frio estaba completamente sorprendido del dominio q tenia naruto ahora sobre el kyubi y se destapo su otro ojo para poder mirar el chakra de naruto con su sharingan mientras sasuke muy confiado lanzo un par de puñetazos rapidos contra naruto los cuales el evadio fácilmente – demostrarte q soy mucho mejor ninja de lo q tu eres – en ese momento naruto lanzo un puñetazo de nuevo contra la cara de sasuke el cual dio directo en el centro de su mejilla y lo lanzo contra un arbol el cual se rompio un poco después de eso el se incorporo limpiando la sangre q le dejo el golpe dado por el.

Diablos donde obtuvo tanta fuerza la ultima vez q peleamos no era asi de fuerte.. – Dijo sasuke para si mismo mientras q comenzaba a crear algunos sellos – katón gokakyu no jotsu – se escucho con fuerza mientras una enorme llamarada salia del cuerpo de sasuke dirigiendose contra naruto el cual miro la llamarada después creo algunos sellos muy rapidamente.

Kage Bushin no jotsu –Dijo mientras q se clonaba varias veces corriendo los clones a diferentes partes de el campo de batalla quedando algunos destruidos por el fuerte ataque de sasuke el cual se levanto sonriendo levemente como si ubiera vencido en el combate por completo.- eso fue todo? – dijo Naruto colgado de la rama de un arbol con los pies y boca abajo mirando fijamente a Sasuke después una lluvia de kunais callo contra sasuke los cuales el devolvio a sus respectivos lugares destruyendo todos los clones exepto uno y al Naruto original- bueno ya sabes q sigue ahora no Sasuke?

En ese momento sasuke sonrio y comenzo a crear algunos sellos con sus manos para después poner su mano pegada al suelo- Chidori! – grito con fuerza mientras q una gran cantidad de chakra se acumulaba en su puño en forma de relámpago después solo escucho a corta distancia de donde el se encontraba.

Rasengan! – Grito naruto mientras su copia comenzaba a mover ambas manos alrededor de una de las de el creando una esfera en su mano la cual comenzanba a concentrarse asta aserse mas pequeña después de eso sasuke corrio hacia naruto con el chidori en su mano pero justo en ese momento aprecio de entre los arboles una chica de cabello rosado corriendo desesperadamente hasta donde se encontraban los combatientes

Basta! –gritaba sakura repitiendo la ultima escena en la q se abian encontrado naruto y sasuke sobre el hospital de la aldea pero esta vez Kakashi no detuvo a los combatientes si no a la chica sujetandola de las manos en lo q naruto lentamente levantaba su mano a la altura del chidori de sasuke el cual impacto la tecnica ya mencionada creando una gran esfuera de chakra entre ellos solo q esta vez naruto se acomodo de tal manera q todo el ataque se proyectara contra sasuke el cual salio girando hacia atrás de nuevo quedando gravemente herido este se levanto con ira y miro a naruto fijamente.

Esto aun no termina naruto! – Grito mientras q comenzaba a activar el sello cambiando a su etapa del sello al nivel dos naruto solo nego con la cabeza en ese momento y corrio hacia el como si no le importara su incremento de poder justo en ese momento 5 colas aparecieron detrás de naruto acompañadas de un par de enormes orejas de zorro sobre las suyas golpeando el vientre de sasuke con tanta fuerza q lo hizo kedar inconciente completamente kakashi solo entrecerro los ojos para tratar de ver lo menos posible la escena mientras sakura se dejo caer de rodillas mirando a naruto sonriendo levemente pero sin perder su exprecion trankila no dejo caer a sasuke lo tomo en su hombro y camino hasta donde se encontraban sus excompañeros poniendo a sasuke en el suelo después camino lentamente saliendo del bosque como si nada ubiera pasado kakashi tomo a sasuke en sus brazos y se fue caminando hasta la enfermeria mientras sakura corrio hasta donde estaba naruto el cual ya estaba sentado en una banca de el parque.

Naruto enserio eres tu? – Dijo sakura incredula después de ver semejante escena y se aserco sentandose a su lado, miro el cielo como si se pusiera a recordar el pasado- Tu no eras asi Naruto eras mas alegre menos serio y lo q es peor no tenias esa mirada tan fria

Naruto solo fruncio en sello y miro a sakura sonriendole levemente – Cuando me encontraba con Jiraiya me encontre con alguien muy especial en una de mis misiones q me iso cambiar a lo q soy ahora

Flash back

Iba naruto corriendo detrás de Jiraiya muy enojado – Ero-senin no puedo creer q de nuevo no hayas conseguido nada de información a este tiempo ya deberiamos haber terminado con la mision – justo en ese momento 4 personas aparecieron frente a ellos una de ojos de color blanco con una exprecion muy timida, otro con unos lentes negros q no dejaban ver siquiera su exprecion pero muy peculiar su manera de jugar con los insectos y por ultimo un chico q llevaba un perro en el hombro los cuales caminaban por el mismo camino pero en sentido contrario

Mira Naruto no son esos amigos tuyos? – Dijo Jiraiya tranquilamente mientras q se acercaba al grupo de ellos mas por la mujer q les acompañaba una mujer adulta la cual era la maestra de ellos tres era algo q jiraiya no podia resistir entonces naruto solo se quedo mirando al grupo deteniendose frente a este.

Hola amigos como les va? – Dijo naruto mientras q todos le sonrieron menos la timida hinata q por el sonrojo nisiquiera se atrevia a dirigirle la palabra a naruto el cual se encontraba muy confundido como siempre, era una tipica escena de grupo en la q todos se quedaban callados y naruto interrumpia con un tipico comentario fuera de tema. –Oye kiba akamaru no tendra pulgas se rasca mucho- todos rieron en ese momento y entonces decidieron acampar juntos ya q era algo tarde todos levantaron sus tiendas en un claro en medio del boske y naruto se puso a hablar con sus amigos quedando jiraiya hablando con hinata y kurenai.

Entonces lo q tratas es llevarlo lejos de konoha por ahora debido a q los akatsuki vienen tras de el? – Dijo kurenai con algo de preocupación mirando de reojo a naruto por un momento a lo q shino se dio cuenta enviando a uno de sus insectos a investigar la interesante conversación de ellos hinata estaba atenta a todo lo q decian y se mostraba preocupada por cada palabra q les decia jiraiya.

Si veras.. como todos sabemos Naruto lleva dentro de el al kyubi y los akatsuki lo quieren ya q es una gran fuente de energia para ellos y si se apoderan de el nos seria imposible vencerles naruto no posee tecnicas de linea sucesorea y me es muy difícil entrenarlo ya q en veces no toma enserio su entrenamiento – entrecerro los ojos en ese momento- necesito q aprenda a usar bien las habilidades del kyubi y si no es asi los akatsukis se apoderadan de el ya q no puedo cuidar a naruto todo el tiempo

Hinata se preocupo demaciado y se levanto caminando hacia donde se encontraban los chicos sentandose junto a kiba y poniendose a conversar con ellos como si no ubiera escuchado nada después jiraiya miro a kurenai de reojo y le dijo muy despacio – ella es la chica de el clan hyuuga no me digas q es verdad el rumor q escuche y q esta enamorada de Naruto – Kurenai sonrio y luego trankilamente miro a Jiraiya comenzando a contarle todo lo q Hinata le abia contado a ella.

Y asi continuaron por unas horas hasta q todos se fueron a dormir pero a media noche Naruto se levanto a caminar hasta llegar a un lago sentandose a la orilla de este comenzando a lanzar rocas.

Hinata se levanto tambien a la mitad de la noche a hacer sus entrenamientos en el agua esperando q nadie le viera pero se dio cuenta de q naruto estaba serca del lago asi q no pudo hacer sus entrenamientos asi q decidio hacercarse a el

Por q tengo q ser una carga.. por q le estorbo a todos.. kisas solo deberia de kitarme la vida y dejar este lugar al fin de cuentas no le importo a nadie sakura.. nisikiera le paso por la mente.. sasuke kien dijo ser mi mejor amigo se largo con orochimaru y era capaz de matarme solo por mas poder.. mi vida es un asco.. no le importo a nadie..– decia para el mismo sin darse cuenta de q la joven hyuga le miraba y escuchaba todo lo q decia.

Ella solo se acerco y se sento a su lado mirando el agua sonriendo un poco mientras q se ponia a jugar con sus dedos indices – sabes Naruto-kun no deberias de pensar asi apuesto q ahí personas q se interesan mucho en ti y q les importas mucho- después de decir eso hinata bajo la mirada sumamente sonrojada mientras q continuaba jugando con sus dedos indices.

Personas como quien.. – dijo naruto mientras q soltaba un ligero suspiro q mas de alivio pareciera como si mas preguntas despertaran en el solo se tiro al suelo recostandose y mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras q una lagrima corria por su mejilla hinata se giro y recogio esa lagrima con una de sus manos y tomo todo el valor q pudo de su corazon y miro a naruto fijamente a los ojos.

Sabes algo naruto-kun.. toda mi vida te he tomado como mi inspiración a seguir siempre e estado mejorando motivada por ti.. siempre q me iba a rendir pensaba en ti y me esforzaba mucho mas.. por eso es q yo… - de pronto todo el valor q abia tomado se le fue de las manos y comenzo a tartamudear ( dios estaba tan serca de decirselo y ahora perdi mi oportunidad ) –

Hinata.. –dijo naruto al notar q las manos de ella temblaban serca de su rostro debido a q ella recogio sus lagrimas el se incorporo sentandose frente a ella y le sonrio – siempre q me aserco a ti te sonrojas siempre eres muy amable conmigo as demostrado ser una gran amiga.. te confiezo q no pienso mucho en ti pero cuando lo pienso siento algo muy extraño en el corazon algo q no siento ni cuando estoy con sakura..-

Justo en ese momento hinata se puso roja de nuevo pero esta vez no oculto su rostro naruto estaba siendo sincera con el y no era el momento para acobardarse tomo el poco valor q le quedaba lo reunio y le dijo muy despacio- te kiero naruto-kun..

Naruto q jamas escuchaba lo q decia hinata por los suelos esta vez lo escucho y fue como si algo interior comenzara a llenar de energia todo su cuerpo como si todas sus tristezas se apartaran de el en ese momento y como si todo su mundo se centrara solo en la linda chica de ojos blancos q tenia frente a el..- hinata.. – fue lo unico q dijo antes de rodearla con sus brazos abrazandola con mucha fuerza.

Fin del flash back

Pero eso no explica el por q tu cambio de actitud o acaso cambiaste por ella? – dijo sakura mientras q miraba a naruto con preocupación el solo le miro trankilamente y sonrio levemente mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro.

Puedes hacer muchas cosas por amor y yo tuve q cambiar por el.. el papa de hinata.. Hiashi no me dejaba ser el novio de ella y tuve q pasar por muchas cosas para poder merecer estar a lado de ella..

Y cuales fueron esas cosas naruto…? –dijo sakura impaciente por escuchar todo lo q abia vivido naruto para alcanzar esa fuerza y sobretodo el cambiar su actitud..

Pues veras.. –Justo en ese momento llego shikamaru corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos y frenando a naruto de comenzar a narrar su pasado muy exaltado y respirando muy agitado se notaba q abia corrido desde un lugar muy lejano.

Naruto! Un akatsuki anda merodeando por ahí.. creo q viene por ti..- Naruto fruncio en sello y se levanto rapidamente

Sakura luego hablamos.. – Fue lo ultimo q dijo antes de saltar de arbol en arbol junto con shikamaru para buscar a el akatsuki invasor.

Continuara...


	3. La amenaza de un extraño enemigo

Capitulo 3

La amenaza de un extraño enemigo

Dos sombras se movian entre los arboles de la aldea de konoha avanzando a gran velocidad , con camino hacia la salida de la aldea de pronto se detuvieron dejando mostrar dos siluetas masculinas una de un chico con ojos azules y otro con un chico con mirada perdida.

Es aquí Shikamaru? – decia naruto mientras q miraba los alrededores desesperadamente buscando señal de alguien mientras q shikamaru daba un salto callendo al suelo de pie y miraba tambien los alrededores soltando un ligero suspiro.

Si era aquí rayos al parecer el sujeto ya se fue no siento nisiquiera su presencia serca sera q solo habra atacado a los guardias y se habra ido? –decia mientras miraba a los guardias de la entrada en el suelo inconcientes mas no muertos este se aserco para auxiliarles pero justo en ese momento sintio q alguien les observaba un alguien q estaba colgado de la rama de un arbol con la cabeza hacia abajo.

A ti era a quien buscaba.. Kyubi.. –decia el sujeto mientras q se dejaba caer al suelo de pie mirando fijamente a Naruto como si no existiera otra cosa en el lugar mas q el a lo q el Nara se enfurecio y le reclamo rapidamente.

Que haces aquí? Eres un akatsuki verdad? –decia al notar el atuendo del sujeto todo oscuro y con flores pintadas alrededor de este y aunque llevaba los brazos cruzados se notaban sus uñas pintadas de color lila este levanto su sombrero dejando ver su rostro era un tipo de cabello castaño con ojos de color café oscuros q miraba fijamente a naruto se notaba con una edad alrededor de los 19 años

Que quieres aquí eh.. Jarman.. –decia Naruto mientras q se paraba unos pasos frente a el mirandolo fijamente pero con algo de alegria en su mirada –acaso vas a participar en el torneo? – dijo naruto trankilamente mientras q shikamaru aun molesto por estar excluido por completo y por el estado de los guardias de la entrada se dispuso a atacar

Kage Mane No Jotsu! –grito mientras una sobra hiba de frente contra el extraño este solo miro el ataque y sonrio levemente y antes de q la sombra le tocara esta se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de el shikamaru yasia inmóvil- q demonios pasa..- decia mientras q forcejeaba con fuerza pero al mirar de reojo su espalda noto como una sombra lo mantenia sujeto desde atrás- pero.. q...

El sujeto sonrio levemente mientras q levantaba su mano izkierda y shikamaru copiaba esta accion naruto solo miro al sujeto fijamente y suspiro – ya sueltalo.. – dijo naruto con total calma a lo q el sujeto lo miro fijamente desasiendo la tecnica q tenia sobre shikamaru- no debiste hacer eso shikamaru su especialidad es copiar tecnicas de linea sucesorea..

Shikamaru fruncio en seño y entrecerro los ojos diciendo en forma de quejido – hum.. q problemáticos son estos akatsukis – llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza y se hacerco quedando a un lado de naruto y mirando al sujeto

No se preocupen no vine a atacar la aldea.. aun.. por ahora solo me interesa inscribirme en el torneo no soy un akatsuki solo llevo la misma ropa de ellos para evitar a algunos enemigos q tengo no se preocupen los guardias solo estan durmiendo – decia mientras q miraba a naruto y le sonreia trankilamente- y si.. naruto vine al torneo como acorde contigo ahora mismo ire a inscribirme espero no tener mas problemas en el camino.. –decia mientras q reia un poco-

Claro q no, Shikamaru es el encargado de la guardia de la aldea asi q no habra mas problemas verdad Shikamaru? –decia naruto mientras q miraba de reojo al Nara con mucha trankilidad este solo miro asia otro lado y suspiro trankilamente.

De todas maneras seria muy problemático detener a un sujeto asi, asi q te pido q te sakes solo esa ropa para q no tengas mas problemas – el sujeto se saco la ropa kedando con un pantalón de color negro con unos cinturones rojos a los costados y una camisa de color blanco con un par de hierbas dibujadas sobre esta-

Bueno entonces me despido naruto por q me inscribire y seguire con mi camino espero verte pronto –decia el sujeto mientras agitaba su mano alejandose de los dos ninjas dejando a un desconcertado shikamaru y un alegre naruto el cual comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa esta vez

A donde vas Naruto? –decia shikamaru con pesadez mientras q llevaba sus manos a su cabeza mirando el cielo trankilamente como lo asia siempre

Pues ire a mi casa a dormir un poco llevo 3 dias sin dormir y creo q dormire unas horas antes de empezar de nuevo con mi entrenamiento –decia el chico mientras q continuaba su camino sin parar saltando hacia una barda y caminando sobre esta dirigiendose hasta su casa.

Pff.. este torneo si q sera demaciado problemático ni mi titulo de jounin me aventajara contra sujetos asi desde mañana tendre q entrenar con todo para sacarle provecho a estas dos semanas –decia shikamaru mientras q se disponia a irse a su casa siendo detenido antes por un chico de ojos blancos q puso su mano en su hombro

Oye shikamaru necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante tiene q ver sobre el sujeto q acaba de llegar y ademas necesito informarte de algo importante hacerca del nuevo naruto –decia mientras q ambos comenzaban a caminar juntos y conversar por una calle..

En la casa de naruto

Una chica estaba parada en la entrada de su casa una chica de cabello corto y ojos de color blanco q sonrio al notar la llegada del chico oji-azul- hola.. – decia la chica con una voz baja mientras q naruto se acercaba a ella quedando parado frente a frente pero no miraba los ojos de la chica ya q esta tenia la cabeza hacia abajo mirando el suelo con algo de nerviosismo el chico puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y levanto su rostro mirandola fijamente.

Hola mi hinata.. –dijo con suavidad mientras q sonreia como no habia sonreido en todo el dia acercandose lentamente a la chica y uniendo sus labios a los suyos en un profundo y suave beso q parecia q nadie observaba pero desde un arbol distante se podia observar la silueta de una persona era una chica de cabello largo y rosado q miraba la escena y se le notaba una cara de tristeza después bajo del arbol de un salto

Creo q tendre q terminar de hablar con el después.. –decia la chica mientras q caminaba por la calle lentamente con la mirada al suelo chocando con alguien en su camino sin darse cuenta de quien era solo pidio disculpas – lo siento lo siento – Decia la chica mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la de sasuke el cual sonrio al mirarle

Hola sakura no te preocupes – decia el chico mientras q le sonreia trankilamente – vine a buscar a naruto para pedirle una revancha no pelie en serio la primera vez y kiero ver si es capaz de resistir mi nueva tecnica – decia el chico algo entusiasmado pero al notar la mirada de tristeza de la chica no pudo evitar el preguntar –pasa algo?

La chica nego lentamente mientras q miraba los ojos oscuros del uchiha y le sonreia ampliamente – creo q naruto no puede atenderte ahora esta algo.. ocupado.. –decia mientras q miraba lo q se alcanzaba a ver de la casa de naruto y soltaba un ligero suspiro algo q el uchiha no pudo evitar darse cuenta

Oh.. bueno ya vere como retarle mañana.. espero q me ayudes sakura –decia el chico mientras q se iba caminando trankilamente hacia su casa –sasuke.. tengo algo q hablar contigo..- decia la chica mientras q se asercaba al chico abrazandolo con suavidad este sonrio levemente y solo correspondio el abrazo enrollando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

En la oficina de la Hokage

Listo todo esta preparado ya eres oficialmente un participante mas del torneo de la aldea dentro de dos semanas empezara eres libre de quedarte o de irte según como quieras.. –decia Tsunade tranquilamente mientras q el chico miraba por la ventana de la oficina de la hokage-

Mmm le dije a naruto q me iria pero creo q me kedare para saber q tipo de enemigos tendre q enfrentar en el torneo.. me podria decir donde vive.. Uchiha Sasuke..? –decia el chico a lo q la hokage fruncio en sello y suspiro mientras q tomaba una hoja y comenzaba a escribir algo sobre esta entregandosela al chico.

No quiero q haya un alboroto en la aldea asi q te pido q seas tranquilo solo te estoy dando buen trato por q eres amigo de naruto solo por eso.. asi q espero q correspondas el gesto.. –decia la hokage mirando fijamente al chico a lo q el castaño asentio ligeramente con la cabeza.

No se preocupe no tengo intenciones de causar daño a nadie.. –decia mientras q salia lentamente de la oficina de la hokage y miraba asia el frente bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida mirando los alrededores –con q.. uchiha sasuke.. uchiha.. me eres muy interesante.. por una razon especial.. sharingan.. –decia el chico mientras continuaba con su camino perdiendose entre las sombras de la calle.

Continuara..

Bueno ahi esta el capitulo 3 espero q les haya gustado quedo algo corto pero ahi se explican unas cuantas cosas en el siguiente capitulo se abran de revelar aun mas cosas sobre ese extraño ninja y unas cosillas mas muy interesantes dejen reviews por favor con recomendaciones de q quieren ver en el fic me ayudaria bastante recuerden q es mi primer fan fic U


	4. La union hace la fuerza

El gran torneo de la aldea de konoha

Capitulo 4

La union hace la fuerza

Un par de siluetas se notaban sentadas en una banca ambas masculinas al parecer conversaban de algo importante ya q hablaban en voz baja un chico de su misma edad se les aserco al parecer llevaba una ropa de color verde toda pegada era muy facil reconocerle sobre todo por siertas cejas de enorme tamaño y el cabello con un peinado muy poco normal.

Hola lee te esperabamos –Decia neji mientras q le hacia lugar para q se sentara con ellos y luego este miro hacia el frente con seriedad poniendo sus manos juntas y con los codos recargados en sus piernas –pues se preguntaran por q les llame.. – decia mientras q miraba de reojo primero a shikamaru el cual le miraba trankilamente y después a lee el cual se notaba mas impaciente por saber la información.

Habla ya.. debe ser importante lo q nos hibas a decir para reunirnos en un lugar tan aislado de las personas –decia shikamaru mientras q llevaba sus manos asia su cabeza mirando los alrededores notando como el lugar estaba completamente solitario o por lo menos eso parecia.

Si dinos para q nos trajiste aquí ya me imagino q debe ser buena la información – decia un impaciente rock lee el cual se abstuvo de aser mas comentarios por la seriedad del momento mientras q neji simplemente solto un ligero suspiro y nego con la cabeza.

Pues veran.. por si se dieron cuenta el torneo esta a punto de empezar y hoy a ti shikamaru te toco conocer a mi motivo de la reunion.. veras al parecer ese chico copia las tecnicas de linea sucesorea.. y a mi me toco conocerle ya ase un par de dias en una mision.. –decia mientras q entrecerraba los ojos suspirando-

No entiendo.. como q te toco conocer a ese sujeto.. no me digas q ese era el objetivo de la mision a la q te envio solo Tsunade.. – decia rock lee mientras q se levantaba para poder poner mas atención a lo narrado por neji.

Pues solo se q ese sujeto no solo copia las habilidades si no q las perfecciona con otras q ya ha tomado antes.. –decia mientras q recordaba un poco su anterior batalla con Jarman

Si.. y no rock lee.. de hecho el objetivo de mi mision no era el.. era un sujeto q es aun mas fuerte al parecer quieren matar a ese ninja llamado Jarman y robarle todas las tecnicas de linea sucesorea de las q se a apoderado..

Orochimaru verdad..? –decia shikamaru con calma mientras q adoptaba la misma posición q Neji el cual solo afirmo con la cabeza dando otro suspiro..

Pues cuando me toco mi mision me toco pelear contra ese chico y descubri cosas q nisiquiera yo sabia.. no solo su tecnica es lo letal en el.. tiene algo dentro suyo parecido a lo de Naruto por eso los de Akatsuki andan tras de el tambien y como mi mision era eliminar a un akatsuki q andaba por ahí me toco observar una escena.. q no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.. –decia mientras q comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso- paso lo siguiente..

Flash back

Se encontraba Neji caminando por el boske con el Byakuhan activo precavido de q ningun enemigo apareciera sin q el lo notara cuando se dio cuenta de dos siluetas sercanas q al parecer estaban por empezar a combatir este subio a un arbol de tal manera q podia observar la escena sin ser persivido.

Asi q ahora te enviaron a ti.. –decia un chico de cabello castaño el cual ya se encontraba preparado para pelear simplemente adoptaba una ligera posición de defensa al contrario del akatsuki q llevaba sus manos llenas de kunais.

Si.. me enviaron por el mounstro q llevas dentro de ti.. –El sujeto comenzo a lanzar kunais los cuales se multiplicaron y se movian en circulos alrededor de Jarman rodeandolo por completo , el sujeto de akatsuki extendio sus manos y luego las junto empuñandolas haciendo q todos los kunais se lanzaran contra Jarman el cual solo se kedo inmóvil esperando el atake – a parecer lo consegui.. – decia mirando solo el polvo después del atake

Bueno intento.. –decia una voz desde el polvo los kunais estaban ahí inmoviles a escasos centímetros del castaño este solo iso un movimiento con su dedo indice y todos los kunais regresaron contra el akatsuki clavandose como si fueran espinas por todo su cuerpo, escena q iso sudar en frio a Neji el cual solo decidio alejarse del lugar

Fin del Flash Back

Entonces eso fue lo q paso –decia el Nara con los ojos entrecerrados mientras q se levantaba y miraba el cielo era ya por la tarde el sol se estaba ocultando después dirigio su mirada hacia Neji el q aun se encontraba como en transe recordandose una y otra vez lo de aquella escena.. – Neji el torneo de la aldea empezara con equipos de 3 despues estos se dividiran.. te interesaria? –decia Shikamaru con una sonrisa..

Se lo q tramas Shikamaru y me parece una gran idea.. –decia Neji copiando su accion y rapidamente Rock Lee se unio a esto..

Entonces.. esta decidido seremos nosotros un equipo de acuerdo compañeros? –decia mientras q ponia su mano derecha al frente de tal manera q quedara entre shikamaru y Neji estos solo se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa y pusieron ambas manos sobre las de Rock Lee decididos a encontrar la manera de vencer al invasor..

En una calle de Konoha.

Entonces.. piensas q sientes algo por Naruto.. debe ser por su cambio de acititud al parecer a ti siempre te gustaron chicos como el.. serios –decia Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras q Sakura solo le miraba a los ojos ambos estaban recargados en una pared de una casa abandonada con sus manos entrelasadas y mirandose el uno al otro.

Si eso creo Sasuke.. pero creo q en realidad lo q siento es como nostalgia de q Naruto haya cambiado.. extraño al chico alegre q era el –decia Sakura mientras q bajaba la mirada, mirando el suelo fijamente con algo de tristeza Sasuke se hacerco a ella y le levanto el rostro con su mano libre mirandola a los ojos y suavemente acaricio los labios de Sakura con los suyos..

Y ya se lo dijiste..? –decia Sasuke mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Sakura con algo de dominio sonriendo ligeramente a lo q Sakura se sonrojo un poco y sonrio ampliamente

Vamos Sasuke si tu fuiste el q me pidio q no le dijeramos a nadie y q mantuvieramos nuestra relacion en secreto.. –decia sakura mientras q se separaba un poco de sasuke, a lo q el puso su mano en la cintura de ella impidiendole q se apartara mucho de ella.

Lo q quiero ahora es saber es como se volvio tan fuerte –Decia sasuke mientras entrecerraba los ojos con algo de preocupación- es verdad no use todas mis fuerzas cuando pelie con el en el parque pero se q el tampoco.. se mostraba tan tranquilo tan calmado.. no te dijo nada acaso? –pregunto sasuke dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de sakura.

Pues si me dijo algo q me puso a pensar muchas cosas..-Decia sakura mientras q soltaba la mano de sasuke para poner ambas manos en su cuello.- me dijo q en veces ahí q hacer muchas cosas por amor..-decia sakura mientras q miraba a sasuke este se confundio aun mas de lo q ya estaba y solo miro hacia el cielo

Vamos naruto.. cual es el enigma de tu cambio de actitud y ese gran control q tienes ahora sobre el kyubi.. –decia sasuke después dirigio su mirada a sakura la cual le sonreia comenzaron a besarse trankilamente ya q nadie les observaba ambos completamente abrazados como si nada les importara mas q eso.

En la casa de Naruto

Se encontraban Hinata y Naruto ambos sentados en un sillon, el tenia su brazo en la espalda de ella y su mejilla recargada sobre su cabeza y ella estaba abrazada al abdomen de el con su rostro undido en su cuello en total silencio hasta q ella tomo un poco de aire y dijo muy despacio- Entonces.. sabes q ese titulo de sanin vale mas de lo q pensabas verdad?

El chico sonrio mientras q depositaba un beso sobre la frente de la chica después la miro a los ojos y le sonrio con tranquilidad –vamos hinata solo te pido q confies en mi ya veras q ganare el torneo y con el titulo de sanin acompletare las peticiones q me hizo tu padre para poder ser tu esposo..

Has cambiado tanto Naruto.. –decia la chica dandole un beso suave en el cuello al chico y suspirando despacio- has hecho tanto por mi no estas arrepentido de haber cambiado tanto solo para poder estar a mi lado? –decia la chica mientras q se asercaba mas a Naruto apegando su cuerpo al de el como buscando abrigo.

Claro q no estoy arrepentido de nada lo q hice lo hice por ti.. por el amor q siento por ti y creeme q si pudiera elegir de nuevo elegiria lo mismo.. gracias a ti senti lo q es el amor de verdad aquella noche en el lago descubri a alguien q me queria y por fin pude sentir lo q es la felicidad de verdad.-decia el chico con total calma mientras rodeaba a la chica con ambos brazos abrazandola muy suavemente

La chica ligeramente sonrojada solo suspiro.. y recuerdas todas las pruebas q te puso mi papa en esa lista – decia la chica con algo de preocupación mientras q el chico solo sonrio y saco un papel de su bolsa abriendo este y mirando una lista de peticiones con un encabezado q decia "La lista del amor" asi le habia llamado el a esa lista q le dio Hiashi para poder ser el prometido de Hinata el ya habia cumplido todo lo de la lista una palomita estaba en cada palabra menos en la ultima

Si como olvidarlo.. son cosas q pasan rara vez en la vida q te hacen madurar con mucha facilidad y al final todo por amor.. si recuerdo como sucedió todo.. –Decia el chico pero justo en ese momento escucho una explosión de una bomba de humo cercana a su casa dando un salto y asomandose por la ventana de su casa- dios.. espero q no sea el..-decia el chico mientras abria la puerta de su casa – hinata quedate aquí por favor – el chico le sonrio y salto rapidamente a la calle comenzando a correr a donde se habia escuchado la explosion…

Continuara..

Bueno este es el capitulo 4 espero q les haya gustado agradesco los reviews deberas me sirven bastante ya q en veces no se ni q poner y basandome en los comentarios de los reviews se me vienen las ideas a la cabeza asi q espero q me sigan enviando mas por lo pronto este es el capitulo.. se q anda medio aburrido pero es q quiero q se sepa el por q los cambios de actitud de Naruto y como es q se hizo tan fuerte asi no me diran q nomas por q quiero jajaja bueno eso es todo por ahora de nuevo reviews porfa y los q ya me dejaron pues muchas gracias por su apoyo


	5. Arena contra Arena

Capitulo 5

Arena contra arena

Una sombra salia de lo q fue una explosion caminando la silueta de un chico joven con algo en su espalda al comienzo parecia una mochila pero conforme avanzaba y dejaba ver su silueta se podia apreciar q no era eso, era Gaara apareciendo con un caminado corto y muy tranquilo mirando a un chico q parecia medio aturdido por el ataque del pelirrojo.

Asi q tu eres.. Gaara.. –Decia Jarman mientras se levantaba y sonreia, parecia mas q dañado complacido por el ataque del ninja de la arena el cual se sorprendio por la actitud del chico- gran dominio de la arena.. sobre todo una gran defensa rebotaste todo mi ataque.. Shukaku.. –Gaara fruncio en seño al escuchar el final de la frase del sujeto, se detuvo para mirarlo detenidamente, no le era familiar, nisiquiera parecia fuerte pero algo tenia el q le causaba lo q nadie, temor..

Quien eres? –pregunto Gaara con desafio al sujeto el cual solo sonrio y se sacudio la ropa mirando al pelirrojo con tranquilidad, el cual solto sus brazos ya q los llevaba cruzados y se puso un poco mas serio como si esperara el ataque de el otro ninja

Jarman.. para servirte.. al parecer Naruto y yo no somos los unicos con algo especial dentro de nosotros –Una sonrisa mas amplia se notaba en el ninja de cabello castaño, estaba confiado, se veia q sentia q podria contra todo, pero por que, si nisiquiera mostraba amenaza alguna para el ninja de la arena este se dispuso a atacar.

Sabaku Kyu! –dijo Gaara justo en ese momento una gran cantidad de arena rodeo Jarman, este solo cerro los ojos y sonrio con tranquilidad, -no es una tecnica de linea sucesorea asi q tendre q atacarle con otra q alla aprendido- decia el ninja para si mismo mientras q se ponia a planear la estrategia en lo q la arena se cerraba rapidamente.

Shukaku no Tate! –Fue lo ultimo q se escucho antes de q la arena extrangulara al ninja, Gaara abrio los ojos estaba sorprendido la arena estaba siendo detenida por.. arena..pero como era posible? Se preguntaba el ninja justo en ese momento a lo q no pudo notar como una gran cantidad de kunais estaban elevados a su alrededor –Ahora.. – Jarman q yacia encerrado dentro de la arena y protegido por la misma cerro su puño asiendo q una lluvia de kunais callera sobre Gaara el cual se defendio como pudo ya q con el ultimo ataque habia usado casi toda la arena de su calabaza y el "campo de batalla" no le era muy ventajoso

Rayos.. pero esa tecnica no es de linea sucesorea pero.. –Gaara abrio los ojos de nuevo en la misma batalla sorprendido- esa tecnica la tengo gracias a Shukaku.. lo mas probable es q sea de su linea sucesorea si es asi.. –miro como la arena se disipaba lentamente a los lados de Jarman – estoy peleando contra alguien q no solo puede usar mi mejor tecnica.. si no q tambien quien sabe cuales mas q haya copiado

Bueno Gaara creo q es hora de q yo ataque enserio –decia el Jarman mientras corria hacia el pelirrojo desapareciendo en una nube de humo , Gaara se soprendio por ello era una tecnica o simplemente su velocidad pero al notar como una patada le era implantada desde atrás justo al centro de su espalda supo la respuesta a esa pregunta.-q pena Gaara tan bueno q eres en tu control de jotsus para q seas tan debil para defenderte tu mismo.. esa arena no podra seguirme asi q espero q tengas un plan de escape..-decia mientras corria de nuevo hacia gaara desapareciendo nuevamente y golpeandolo esta vez de un lado con el puño

Diablos este sujeto tiene razon si ya bastante malo es q tenga mi defensa absoluta con esa velocidad no podre defenderme yo.. tengo q pensar en algo.. –decia para si mismo el ninja pero justo en ese momento escucho una voz muy familiar q estaba sercana a ellos-

Ya para Jarman te dije q vinieras al torneo no q movieras a medio konoha para pelear contra ti.. –decia naruto mientras suspiraba tranquilamente saltando hasta donde estaba Gaara y extendiendole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse –perdona a mi amigo, pero solo ve un sujeto fuerte y ya quiere pelear con el.

Solo me preparo Naruto –decia el sujeto mientras se acercaba al ninja ojiazul y el pelirrojo- necesito aprender mas tecnicas para poder ganar el torneo recuerda q como tu no tienes tecnicas de linea sucesorea me llevas una gran ventaja –decia el castaño mientras q miraba a Gaara- lo siento

No importa -decia el pelirrojo mientras con ayuda de naruto se ponia de pie- bueno tengo cosas q hacer –decia Gaara mientras se retiraba caminando tranquilamente del lugar hacia las oficinas de la hokage-

Si quieres ayudar no espantes a todos los del torneo si no lo cancelaran por falta de integrantes –decia naruto con tranquilidad a lo q Jarman rio ligeramente-

Pues lo siento pero si tienen el nivel de ese sujeto dudo mucho q siquiera pasen de la primera ronda –dijo Jarman con gran confianza en si mismo mientras q naruto solo le miraba algo preocupado-

Gaara no es de fiar no creas q te mostrara todo su poder en un combate asi el sabia q solo querias retarlo por un combate amistoso, asi q no le hagas mucha confianza, bueno deje a mi chica esperandome sera mejor regresar –decia Naruto mientras saltaba hacia un arbol siendo detenido por una voz-

Espera Naruto! –gritaba Sasuke quien llegaba al lugar caminando tranquilamente junto a Sakura a lo q Jarman sonrio con algo de alegria –quiero q peliemos de nuevo la ultima vez no pelie con todas mis fuerzas y la verdad creo q tuviste suerte –decia sasuke con su sonrisa tipica de confianza en si mismo-

Pues guarda todo eso para el torneo q ahí si te servira de algo –decia Naruto mientras abandonaba el lugar saltando de arbol en arbol para llegar con su amada Jarman solo se giro para mirar a sasuke y sonrio acercándose a el con una mirada de mucho interes.

Y tu quien eres? Preguntaba sasuke algo molesto aun por la contestación de Naruto –se cruzo de brazos y miro al castaño pararse frente a el a lo q el solo le miro sin mucho interes.

Me llamo Jarman me gustaria saber si puedo pelear contigo aquí y ahora –decia Jarman mientras q Sasuke solo sonrio y activo su Sharingan –mira mejor dejemoslo asi y peleamos en el torneo vale? – Jarman asintio ligeramente con la cabeza ya habia obtenido lo q queria y no le valia un combate con Sasuke, a lo menos no por ahora decidio irse caminando tranquilamente a buscar algo q hacer, Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura quien aun miraba el camino por donde se habia ido Naruto.

Sakura pasa algo?- pregunto el ninja de cabello oscuro a su acompañante sacandola de transe y asiendo q esta le mirara sonriendole ligeramente- pues no no pasa nada Sasuke-kun todo esta bien –decia con una gran sonrisa mientras q se asercaba a sasuke y se abrazaba de su brazo el cual comenzo a caminar junto a ella por las calles de konoha, ninguno de los dos tenian nada q hacer ademas ya era prácticamente de noche asi q decidieron mejor irse a pasear por ahí.

En la oficina de la Hokage

Gaara asi q tus hermanos vendran después?-preguntaba Tsunade a Gaara el cual parecia con la mirada perdida después miro a la hokage a los ojos y asintio ligeramente con la cabeza afirmando la pregunta de ella, se hacerco lentamente y le pregunto

Quien es ese ninja q puede copiar tecnicas de linea sucesorea? –preguntaba Gaara intrigado mientras q Tsunade solo negaba con la cabeza- asi q te lo topaste- es Jarman es de la aldea de la niebla y es un gran ninja su tecnica de linea sucesorea es demaciado letal, consiste en copiar otras tecnicas de linea sucesorea,

Gaara supiro ligeramente mientras q caminaba hacia afuera de la oficina mirando hacia el frente, tenia mucho trabajo q hacer , mucho q entrenar, y ademas prepararse para enfrentar de nuevo a ese ninja.

En la casa de Naruto

Aparecia un ninja de ojos azules en una ventana de su propia casa , pero queria tomar por sorpresa a cierta chica q se habia quedado ahí con algo de preocupación ya q este se fue después de escuchar una explosion, el se acerco a ella con cautela pero sin darse cuenta la ninja ya habia notado su presencia ya q tenia activado su Byakuhan el cual ya tenia muy bien desarrollado.

Hola Naruto-kun.. –decia la chica mientras se giraba abrazando a Naruto el cual se desepciono ya q su plan de tomar por sorpresa a la chica se habia arruinado

Rayos al parecer jamas podre tomarte por sorpresa, las desventajas de tener una novia fuerte bueno y en q estabamos –decia Naruto mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofa dejando q la chica esta vez se sentara sobre sus piernas –esta sonrio y contesto- pues te quedaste en q..

En una calle de Konoha

Bueno.. entonces aquí estan 3 como nosotros hermano.. –decia una chica q apenas y se le notaba el cabello de color oscuro con una bandana de la aldea de la niebla..

Si creo q es aquí Narim y al parecer el chico al q tu buscas no esta muy lejos de aquí.. quieres darle una visita o mejor vamos a inscribirnos al torneo? –decia un chico de la misma edad de la chica tambien de cabello oscuro con la misma bandana-

No Darlen por ahora solo me interesa el escribirme en el torneo.. aun no puedo creer q ese Jarman no haya cumplido con su promesa –decia la chica mientras bajaba la mirada con algo de tristeza.

No te preocupes le haremos pagar –dijo el chico mientras q sonreia ligeramente y ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Regresando a la casa de Naruto

Bueno entonces para terminar la lista tienes q ganar el torneo, ganar el titulo de Sanin, y controlar al kyubi.. -decia una preocupada hinata por lo ultimo confiaba en el ya q lo amaba no tenia ninguna duda sobre ello pero ese factor "K" de kyubi estaba impidiendo mucho en su relacion su padre le habia dado una gran lista de cosas q tenia q hacer y Naruto habia cumplido todas y cada una de ellas.

Recuerdo.. cada cosa q tuve q hacer y creeme.. cada una de ellas por mas pesada q haya sido por mas dificil.. valio la pena.. -decia naruto mientras q clavaba su mirada sobre la de Hinata la cual estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Naruto y el tenia razon no era para menos el tuvo q pasar por demaciadas cosas para poder estar con esa chica quien le era prohibida..

Flash Back

Estar.. con ese.. mounstruo? -decia un papá histerico ante la peticion de su hija y no era para menos Naruto ya habia destruido 3 casas, 1 mansion, habia ocacionado daños a quien sabe cuantos pueblos solo por mejorar sus tecnicas y tratar de dominar al kyubi naruto se comportaba como un niño no le interesaba a quien dañara nisiquiera los daños q ocacionaba q siempre tenia q terminar pagando la Hokage

Pero papá .. yo lo amo.. no ahi manera..? -rogaba Hinata a su padre para q le diera una oportunidad al oji-azul de demostrar q podia ser capaz de mejorar- por favor.. -continua hinata con sus ruegos a lo q su padre accedio tomando un papel y anotando una lista en este entregandosela a la hija con una sonrisa en el rostro

La hija se puso triste al ver la lista era humanamente imposible cumplir todo lo q decia la lista mas sin embargo desicidio confiar en su amado y salio de su casa a encontrarse con este quien al enseñarle la lista solo sonrio con su tipica sonrisa de confianza pero con nerviosismo a la vez - no te preocupes hinata confia en mi ya veras q acompletare todo lo de la lista y podremos estar juntos con el concentimiento de tu padre-

Y asi fue.. Naruto iba cumpliendo con la listala cual consistia en misiones tanto de aniquilar enemigos como de conseguir informaciones y siertos articulos q queria el papá de hinata para su coleccion de cosas raras todas las misiones eran de rango dificil B y algunas de rango A por ello Naruto fue nombrado Chunnin y rapidamente Jounin sin necesidad de hacer pruebas o examenes.. pasaron meses y conforme Naruto cumplia las cosas de la lista su actitud iba cambiando se hacia mas serio en los combates y sobre todo mas fuerte q eso era al fin de cuentas lo q queria Hiashi, despues de un tiempo Hiashi estuvo complacido con los resultados de Naruto, este ya dominaba el Kyubi con facilidad al usar 5 de sus 7 colas y le permitio q Hinata y Naruto se emparejaran formalmente pero sin permitirle casarse con ella hasta no cumplir con el resto de la lista..

Fue en unade esas misiones la q hizo q Naruto se volviera lo q era, un chico totalmente serio y ademas se ganara su lugar junto a Hinata, sucedio en una mision q hiba con Hinata estos iban corriendo por el bosque y fueron emboscados por unos ninjas Hinata habia sido capturada por uno de ellos y el estaba siendo sujeto por dos de los ninjas lo q le impedia moverse invoco al kyubi y se salio de control mas ni asi le era suficiente para detener a todos los ninjas quienes juntos lo tenian completamente sujeto este solo podia ver como los otros ninjas golpeaban a Hinata estaba histerico lleno de ira ya eran 5 colas del kyubi las q estaban invocadas y ni asi le era suficiente solo trato de tranquilizarse por un momento y fue ahi cuando descubrio q con tranquilidad y seriedad las cosas eran mucho mas dificiles sonrio ligeramente el poder del kyubi ya era totalmente de el comenzo a golpear a los ninjas dejando uno a uno fuera de combate hasta llegar con los ninjas q golpeaban a Hinata al final se escucho una voz de entre los arboles

Naruto felicidades.. por lo q veo todo lo de la lista dio el resultado q yo esperaba no solo te volviste un chico serio si no tambien has dominado al kyubi por completo sabia q si te volvias mas tranquilo, responsable, y ademas mas serio, podrias dominar al kiuny a tu voluntad en ese momento Naruto sonrio ligeramente desde ese dia nadie veria de nuevo su sonrisa alegre de antes solo aquella chica a la q el amaba ya q era la unica quien la merecia.

Fin del flash back

Y ahora.. solo faltan esas cosas.. y te prometo q lo lograre Hinata.. aunque tenga q partir el mismo mar lo are.. con tal de poder hacerte mi esposa.. -decia Naruto con mucha confianza mientras hinata solo se sonrojaba y se abraza a el sonriendo eran muy felices juntos y Naruto no iba a permitir q eso terminara jamas..

Continuara…

Bueno este es el capitulo 5 espero q les haya gustado ahi se resuelve el enigma del cambio de actitud de naruto y aparecen algunos personajes nuevos creados por mi.. quiero ver si me hago bueno creando mis propios personajes asi q les pido reviews y pues espero pronto tenerles el capitulo 6 gracias a los q me han apoyado este capitulo se lo dedico a mi novia Eridani.


End file.
